A. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention relates generally to human powered sports and recreational vehicle devices, particularly skateboards and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to skateboards that are configured to be easily carried and stored when not in use. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to such skateboards having components that are configured for easy assembly into a skateboard and disassembly into its separate components so that the skateboard may be carried in a backpack or like carrying case when not in use.
B. Background
Skateboards are one of the most popular forms of human powered sports and recreational devices that are utilized by a rider to move himself or herself across the ground or other surface. The standard skateboard has an elongated platform having a top surface on which the rider stands and a bottom surface that connects to one or more wheel assemblies that roll across the ground. The platform is sized to allow the rider to be able to place all or a portion of both of his or her feet on the upper surface when riding the skateboard. As well known by persons familiar with skateboards, the rider uses one of his or her feet to propel the skateboard and uses the tilting action of his or her body, usually with both feet generally transversely disposed on the platform, to change the skateboard's direction of travel. Although in the past the platform was almost always configured to be substantially planar and made out of wood, modern skateboards are known to have a variety of shapes, including generally uplifting ends, and be made out of a variety of different types of materials, including various metal, thermoplastic and composite materials. The typical wheel assembly comprises a pair of truck mechanisms having a plurality of wheels, typically two for each truck, that are rotatably connected to the truck axle. For the standard skateboard, the truck mechanisms are fixedly attached to the underside of the board with mechanical connectors, such as rivets, screws or bolts, or specially configured adhesives. Some modern skateboards are configured with truck assemblies that provide for a pivoting type of motion relative to the plane of the surface on which the skateboard is being ridden to allow the rider more control of the skateboard's movement.
Although skateboard riding is popular among people of all ages, it tends to be most popular among younger riders who like to ride the skateboard as a means of transportation to get to school, stores, after school sports practices, movies and other activities in addition to use for general recreation. A significant problem for use of a skateboard as a means of transportation, for riders of all ages, is what to do with the skateboard once the rider gets to where he or she is going. Although most people can carry the standard skateboard, it is not necessarily small or lightweight and most people do not want to carry a skateboard around with them while they walk to and from classes or around the store or other activity. Storage of the skateboard in a locker or other container is generally not practical. Most skateboards are not configured for attachment to bicycle racks or other storage areas. To compound the problem, many of the destinations typically where a rider is likely to go, such as schools and stores, do not allow skateboard riding on the premises. This is a particular problem with regard to schools, which is perhaps the most convenient and logical destination for younger skateboard riders, which often have very strict rules regarding the riding or even carrying of skateboards on the campus due to safety and discipline concerns. Many stores, malls and like areas also do not want their patrons to be walking around carrying a skateboard. Because there is typically no real satisfactory outside storage solution that provides convenient and safe (i.e., to avoid theft or persons tripping over the skateboard) storage of the rider's skateboard, the utility of a skateboard as a means of transportation to get to school, stores and other destinations is generally substantially limited.
Due to the aforementioned carrying and storage problems, there is a need to provide a skateboard that is easier to carry and store. A number of patents are directed to skateboards that are configured to be detachable or foldable so as to be more easily carried and stored by the rider when not in use. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 6,631,913 to Godfrey describes a detachable interchangeable skateboard having an H-shaped locking brace that interconnects two halves of the skateboard, each having a top and bottom platform, configured to allow the user to change the top platform to change the look of the skateboard and/or replace worn components. The wheel assemblies are attached to the lower platform. U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,931 to Globerson, et al. describes a folding skateboard having a three-piece platform with the sections hinged together and configured such that when the skateboard is folded the trucks and wheels of the skateboard, which are attached to the front and back platform sections, are adjacent to each other. Rods, clips or other members hold the skateboard in its folded configuration. U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,438 to Svetlov describes a three-piece folding skateboard that has a locking mechanism that extends or retracts a pair of rods from a pair of receiving elements to secure the skateboard in an extended position or to allow the user to fold the skateboard. U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,474 to Yeh describes a folding skateboard that has a frame made up of frame bars connected by links and a pair of pivoting couplings that connect the wheel assemblies to the frame. A foot plate is supported by each of the wheel assemblies. U.S. Pat. No. D505,470 to Hong illustrates a folding skateboard having a three-piece platform with hinges on top to foldably connect the platform sections. U.S. Pat. No. D473,905 and U.S. Publication No. 2003/0127816, both to Schnuckle, et al., describe foldable skateboards of substantially different configuration than the standard skateboard that has an articulating structure that can be folded for carrying or storage. The skateboard described in the Schnuckle patents appears to be available as the Stowboard™, available from Stowboards.com. U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,455 to Chambers describes an articulating skateboard that articulates and pivots. U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,907 to Meredith describes a skateboard that allows the user to extend or retract the length of the platform.
While the foregoing patents generally describe detachable or foldable skateboards that may reduce the overall length of the skateboard, the folded condition of the skateboards appear to be somewhat bulky and, as a result, not necessarily much easier to carry than a conventional skateboard. The bulky nature of these skateboards is because, at least in part, the truck or wheel assemblies are not configured for easy removal. In fact, no known skateboard provides an assembly for easily and quickly removing the truck wheel assemblies from the platform. In addition, some of the foregoing appear to have folding or bending apparatuses that provide a skateboard which is not fully secured when it is placed in the extended, riding position. This would appear to present problems from a riding enjoyment and safety standpoint.
What is needed, therefore, is a skateboard that is more fully disassemblable so as to better facilitate carrying and storage of the skateboard when it is not in use and which can be securely placed in the rideable position when assembled. The preferred disassemblable skateboard should have components that are easily and quickly assembled and disassembled without the use of any tools. The preferred skateboard should be adaptable for being manufactured out of relatively lightweight, strong materials to reduce the burden on the user when he or she is carrying the skateboard when not in use. The preferred skateboard should also be adaptable for fitting into a backpack or like carrying case without unduly utilizing much of the available carrying space. The preferred portable skateboard should be adaptable for use with a variety of different types and styles of skateboard platforms and truck assemblies.